Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Collector of Souls
Wygrało w ankiecie nowe opowiadanie, więc je piszę... I podziękowania dla Sluga za wymyślenie tytułu xD Collector of Souls - Another World Rozdział I Więzienie G-Gdzie ja... - Powiedziałem cicho zastanawiając się, otwierając powoli oko. Nic prawie nie widziałem bo było bardzo ciemno, ale słyszałem różne rozmowy w okół, wtedy podniosłem się lekko i zacząłem rozglądać. Oko zaczęło się z czasem przyzwyczajać do mroku więc mogłem co nieco dostrzec... Wszędzie byli jacyś ludzie ktdórzy patrzyli na mnie jakby chcieli mnie zabić... Po chwili zorientowałem się, że jestem w jakieś celi, a najdziwniejsze było to, że były tu nawet najmniejsze dzieci które miały z jakieś 4 lata. Byłem bardzo przestraszony tak jak chyba wszyscy. Po chwili usiadłem opierając się o ścianę rozmyślając czemu się tu znajduję i co teraz się stanie. Ale nagle zaczęło się zbliżać w zawrotnej prędkości jakieś białe oślepiające światło w naszą stronę, a gdy już było dosłownie przy kratach celi, jakby zatrzymało się a z tego blasku wyłonił się jakiś przygarbiony... Chłopak? Miał długie czarne włosy sięgające do ziemi, które w niektórych miejscach były białe, miał duże oczy, z czego jedno było białe a jedno czarne. Był ubrany w białą lekko podartą koszulę i również podarte, czarne spodnie dżinsowe. A wszystko było ozdobione intensywnie czerwonymi plamami krwii. - Wiiitaaaajcieeee! - Krzyknął melodyjnym głosem dziwny chłopak a wszyscy tylko ocierali oczy przez światło powoli się do niego przyzwyczajając. Wszyscy byli jeszcze bardziej przestraszeni po ujrzeniu kleksów z krwii na chłopaku po drugiej stronie. - Pewnie się zastanawiacie co tu robicie, co to za miejsce, kim jestem itd... Otóż! Wy wszyscy umarliście! Jesteście w prawdziwym pośmiertnym świecie... Moim świecie... Świecie Necro! Hahahaha! - Krzyczał głośno. Niektórzy byli przestraszeni a niektórzy chcieli po prostu tego chłopaka zabić... - No cóż... Od razu może powiem o co chodzi... Hehe... Jest to prawdziwy świat do którego trafia się po śmierci ale... Jest możliwość byście wrócili do żywych... To będzie wielka wojna! By wrócić do żywych trzeba zabić prawie wszystkich w tym świecie a na końcu mnie... Ten który mnie zabije wróci do świata żywych... Umieranie po śmierci... Czyż to nie wspaniałe!? Hahaha! - Krzyknął. Ale za nim wszyscy zaczęli się zabijać dodał: - I... Każdy Was ma w sobie "Płomienie". Kule Energii w Waszych ciałach które dają Wam specjalne moce które sami odkryjecie... To taki prezent ode mnie... Jednakże Płomienie te trzeba regenerować, ponieważ "zgasną" - stracą Energię a gdy to się stanie automatycznie stąd znikacie i... Sam nie wiem co się z Wami dalej dzieje ale na pewno nie wracacie do żywych... Zregenerować można je poprzez zabicie kogoś i "zjedzenie" jego kuli. No to chyba tyle... A! Jeszcze to, że... Żeby stąd wyjść musicie dać do zamka kulę Energii która otwiera te drzwi, ktoś z Was ten klucz w sobie ma... Musicie zabić tego kogoś i wziąć klucz ale jeżeli zabijecie osobę bez klucza wszyscy giniecie! Hehe! To jest pierwsze z wielu zadań ode mnie! I... Jeżeli popełnicie choć jeden błąd będziecie tkwić tu dopóki Płomień Wam nie zgaśnie! Do zobaczenia, hehe! Po tych słowach znowu chłopak zamienił się w światło i zniknął nam z oczu... Nie wiedziałem co mam robić, ponieważ ja mogłem być tym co ma klucz, nie wiedziałem co się dzieję... Gdy próbowałem się podnieść z ziemi poczułem coś pod ręką, jakiś przedmiot. Gdy na niego zerknąłem okazało się, że był to pistolet... Byłem trochę zdziwiony ale wziąłem go do ręki i zacząłem się przyglądać, na jego boku był napis "Shylver". Pomyślałem, że to może być broń do szybkiego zabicia tego który ma klucz... Nagle ktoś się zerwał z ziemi i powiedział: - Mam chyba broń do zabicia posiadacza klucza! Wtedy się zdziwiłem... Trzymał on w rękach nóż, wtedy schowałem pistolet i podszedłem do niego i zerknąłem na nóż. Był na nim ten sam napis co na pistolecie czyli "Shylver". To było trochę podejrzane, po chwili na coś wpadłem. - Em... Możesz na chwilę?... - Powiedziałem do chłopaka który trzymał nóż, wtedy poszliśmy w kąt zdala od wszystkich i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. - Widzisz ten napis, Shylver, nie? Ja znalazłem pistolet z tym samym napisem. - Powiedziałem wyciągając pistolet i pokazując chłopakowi. - Myślę, że jest to imię osoby która ma klucz. I jest to podpowiedź. Ale czemu są dwie bronie to nie wiem... - Powiedziałem cicho, by nikt nie usłyszał. - Hmm... To może okazać się prawdą... I gdyby tak pomyśleć ten psychopata powiedział "I... Jeżeli popełnicie choć jeden błąd będziecie tkwić tu dopóki Płomień Wam nie zgaśnie!"... Błąd... Być może jedna broń służy do zabicia a druga do czego innego... I tu trzeba wybierać... - Rzekł. - Ta, to logiczne. Jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem Vaoru Raizen. - Powiedziałem przedstawiając się. - Matthew Hope. - Powiedział, po czym wyszedł na środek, a ja za nim. - Musicie odpowiedzieć! Wszyscy! Jak macie na imię... - Krzyknął Matt, a wszyscy się zaczęli przedstawiać, prócz jednego mężczyzny ze srebrnymi włosami. - Ej! A Ty?... - Dopytał Hope. - S-Shylver Garpinorc. - Powiedział jąkając się, wtedy Matt się odsunął i szybko wyciągnął nóż wcześniej znaleziony. - To Ty masz klucz! - Krzyknął, wtedy wszyscy zaczęli szeptać i krzyczeć, że jeżeli to nie on to wszyscy zginą. - Ehh... - Westchnął. - I tak jeżeli nie zdecydujecie się kogoś zabić to i tak zginiecie przez wygaśnięcie Płomienia, zresztą mam też pewne podejrzenia dlaczego to jest on więc... - Powiedział spokojnym głosem Matt, a wtedy srebrnowłosy zaczął biec na Matta z zamiarem ataku ale ten tylko wbił w Shylvera nóż gdy ten był już obok, a następnie Hope zaczął go rozcinać. Gdy doszedł do "serca" zamiast niego, ujrzał małą kulę... I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to klucz. Wyciągnął żółtą, świecącą kulkę z Shylvera i włożył do specjalnego miejsca przy kratach. Wtedy kraty rozsypały się dosłownie jak szkło, tak samo rozsypał się też nóż. Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić biegiem, ale za kilka kroków znów pojawiło się jakieś "zadanie", a przynajmniej na takie wyglądało. Były trzy szklanki. Jedna była czerwona, druga zielona a trzecia niebieska. Na prawej ścianie była kartka z informacjami o zadaniu. Było tam napisane, że wcześniej znaleziony pistolet ma tylko jeden nabój, i można oddać tylko jeden strzał... I tylko jedna szklanka jest tą, którą jak się zbije otworzy kraty i wyłączy pułapki, które pozwolą iść dalej. Ponadto nie można za bardzo się zbliżać do szklanek, ponieważ są lasery które reagują tylko na istoty organiczne, więc gdyby ktoś przez nie próbował przejść zwyczajnie by zamienił się w popiół... A gdy zbije się złą szklankę nic się nie stanie i trzeba tylko czekać aż płomień zgaśnie lub można wejść pod lasery... - Ale... To oznacza, że mamy tylko jakieś 2,9% szans na to, że się uda! - Krzyknąłem. - Ta... Wszystko w Twoich rękach tak jakby... - Powiedział Matt. - Skąd ja mam wiedzieć, która to jest ta szklanka, która otwiera drzwi... - Pomyślałem, a gdy tak trzymałem pistolet, to dopiero zauważyłem, że napis na nim "Shylver" jest koloru zielonego. To musiało oznaczać, że to zielona szklanka jest tą właściwą, przynajmniej mi się tak wydawało. Przełknąłem ślinę i zacząłem celować... To be continued... xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach